gear_is_evilfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Found
I found him, and taught him an honorable lesson. Lesson I looked at him and grinned. I had herbs for healing the deathblow, sense I knew he had 9 lives and I would love to torture him more than merely seconds! I unsheathed my sharp claws and proceeded the deathblow, Paw not even noticing. I waited until he got to one life, then I healed the deathblow. I put him to sleep, and took him to an old cave Stoneclan hadn't used in a long time. He then woke up, tied with cobwebs and a few vines. He looked confused and was struggling. "Oh, what's that great warrior? You can't handle this? Don't worry, I covered openings with dirt!" I unsheathed a claw and cut around his back leg. Normally, for ponies, there would be a cutie mark there, but sense he is a cat, I had to make do. "S-Stop, what are you doing?!?" he struggled. I just laughed. I then cut off his one black paw's skin, the one he held his sharpest fox teeth in. I looked at the muscle, and took a bite of of it. I smiled at how delicious it was. He was yowling in pain. I cut out the muscle, and put it in a pile. Then I carefully extracted the reinforced fox teeth from the bones. I wanted to bring this skeleton back to my place. I started to claw off an ear, which only revealed cartilage. I brought something I had back from my world, and hardened the cartilage. As I tore off the other ear, I was careful not to destroy it. He started to claw at me. I hissed, and put him to sleep again. I then hardened his cartilage. As I started to think about this, I thought I could perhaps make a doll specially for me out of the skin. So I started to carefully claw his tail skin and fur off. I looked at the muscle, and got it off his tale and put it in the pile of muscle. I looked at the bones, and made sure they were steady. I started to cut into his other paws, carefully making sure they were in one piece. I put them with the rest of the skin and fur. I started to cut through his legs. I still kept them in one piece, and put them in the pile of skin and fur. I start to carefully claw the muscle off of the legs and paws, and put it with the other muscle. I used the hardening stuff on his bones, and made sure they were hardened even more so they wouldn't seperate. I then started to get his body, which is when he woke up. "Oh finally, you are awake! I did quite a bit on you! You will make a fine skeleton and doll," I grinned. "No, this can't be happening," he yowled scaredly. Did I mention the sleep stuff kept him alive longer? That is the whole reason why he is alive right now. I am currently loving the fact that no one can even hear him! I looked at the skin I have of the body, and put it with the other fur and skin. I looked at the muscle underneath, and I knew that it would be organ time! "No, stop, please! I am begging you!" I quickly got the muscle off, and only a little bones. Sense I still had my horns and wings I was hiding(and that is how I did the hardening spell and the sleep spell) I did a spell that let me go through the bones, which made Paw struggle. I also hardened them at the same time. I got the organs, besides the heart, out. I meant the stomach organs. I think they are organs, at least. Even if I break things open, I don't really know if these are organs. I looked at it, and no more stomach stuff. I threw the poop thing and the bladder away. They would not taste good. I started to reach for his heart, then he was gone. I started to collect the veins, lungs, and everything else. I then started to cut into his face and got the brain, etc. I put everything where it belonged. I rehardened everything, making a perfect skeleton of a cat. I even removed the eyes. I then took everything I needed and went back to my world. For a big treat. Category:Paw Category:Evil Category:Gear